


Fire Cracker

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Series: Stays in Mexico [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lj believes he is having a harder time than the rest of the guys in Panama. He finally finds a friend, or maybe more, in Tweener. Linc is growing concerned in his son's well being, and Abruzzi grows concerned about T-Bag's sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Cracker

**Author's Note:**

> Lj is struggling to deal with his feelings and urges while the guys are hiding out in Mexico. Lj finds a suprising confidant in Tweener, which crushes Lincoln's hopes that Lj will come through this ordeal without any long-term damage. Michael and Linc struggle with their relationship after Sucre is added to the equation, and T-bag and Abruzzi spend every moment they can spare endulging in the pleasure of each other's bodies.

“You alright, son?” 

Lj jumped at the sound of his father’s voice, coming out of his thoughts. “Yeah. Why?”

“You just look like you’re having some issues there.” Lincoln said, gesturing to Lj’s breakfast sitting on the table. Lj glanced down. There was cereal and spattered milk surrounding his bowl. His spoon, held awkwardly in his left hand, was dripping and adding to the mess. Lj sat the spoon down hastily, his face reddening slightly. “Something wrong with your other arm?” Linc asked, sitting down at the table and looking concerned.

There actually was something wrong with Lj’s right arm, the hand he normally used to perform daily tasks. However, Lj really didn't feel like talking to it, especially to his father. “It’s fine. Really. I just slept on it, I think. It’s all sore and tingly.” Lj replied, avoiding his father’s eyes. How were you supposed to tell someone, your father at that, that your right arm was useless because you had been jerking off almost non-stop for the past three days? It was not a conversation Lj felt like having over breakfast, if ever.

Lincoln looked skeptically at his son, and took a sip of his steaming coffee. “How are you holding up anyway, Lj?” 

Lj shrugged. “Pretty good, I guess.” There was another lie. Lj was losing his mind. They had been holed up in this house for a little over a week, away from society, away from everything as far as Lj was concerned. On top of everything, he was a teenage boy and he was pretty much in a constant stage of arousal and had no outlet for his tension. He felt nothing but resentment for the older men, who could easier deal with and control these overwhelming urges.

Lincoln sighed at Lj’s vagueness, rubbing his hand over the stubble growing along his jaw line. “I just worry about you, you know?” 

Lj smiled weakly. “I know, dad.” 

In truth, Lj was starting to worry about himself as well. Some of his recent thoughts had been disturbing him greatly, along with making him rock hard. He tried to blame it on the isolation, on repressed teenage urges, on the fact that there were no women...but he was worried none the less. T-Bag’s sultry voice, Sucre’s caramel skin and Abruzzi’s rugged looks were enough to make his member rigid, and cause him to punish his already protesting right arm.

“Listen, I know you probably don’t want to talk to your old man about some things,” Lincoln began awkwardly, “But I wish you’d talk to someone. Tweener’s not a bad kid, you know?”

“He’s okay, and I do talk to him. I’m fine, dad. Really.” Lj actually did talk to Tweener quite bit, but not about everything. How was Lj supposed to tell another guy about his feelings towards the other men in the house? Or even worse, about how seeing his dad’s rippling muscles, or his Uncle Mike’s tattoos, wet and shiny after getting out of the shower, had the same effect on him? Lj could feel the front of his plaid pyjama pants tightening even now at just the thought. Lj didn’t think he’d be talking to anyone about this anytime soon. “Dad, I just...”

BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG! BANG BANG BANG!

Lj jumped and Lincoln coughed on some inhaled coffee. “What the hell was that?” he gasped, wiping coffee off his chin.

“Never mind. It’s nothing,” Michael said, entering the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee pot. Sucre entered a moment later, and Michael handed him a mug as well.

“Nothing?” Linc asked, looking skeptical. “It doesn’t sound like nothing. Sounds like someone’s trying to bust through a wall!”

“It’s Abruzzi.” Michael said offhandedly, passing Sucre the cream.

“Yeah, demolition apparently runs in his family.” Sucre said, stirring his drink. Michael snorted, and Lincoln shook his head. Lj felt confused, and like he was being left out of some private joke.

BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG! BANG BANG BANG!

“Is Tweener up yet?” Lj asked Sucre, who shared a room with the other boy.

“I don’t think so,” Sucre replied. “But go get him up. Not fair he gets to sleep when this racket wakes the rest of us up!” 

Lj got up and exited the kitchen, the noise getting louder as he went down the hall towards the bedrooms. The noise was definitely coming from the room Abruzzi and T-Bag shared. Lj contemplated checking to make sure Abruzzi hadn't finally snapped and progressed to beat T-Bag senseless.

BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BAG!

Lj thought better of it. If Abruzzi had decided to dismantle the pedophile finally, Lj sure as hell did not want to walk in on it. He reached Tweener and Sucre’s room, and lifted his hand to knock, but thought better of that as well. If Tweener could sleep though all this noise, there was no way he would hear Lj’s knocks. Lj pushed the door open quietly, entered, and shut it behind him again. The noise was a little quieter in here, but not by much. Tweener was sprawled on his stomach, his pillow over his head. Lj grinned. Obviously the noise had been getting to the other boy.

Lj approached the bed silently, and reached out tentatively to shake Tweener’s bare shoulder. No response. The arm closest to Lj was the one that bore Tweener’s tattoo. Without even thinking, Lj reached out his hand and traced his fingers lightly over the letters. He made a mental note to ask Tweener at some point what the letters stood for.

“Tweener?” Lj whispered, pinching the other youth’s arm. “Dude, wake up.” Tweener mumbled something under his pillow, but didn’t even stir. Lj frowned slightly. This guy could sleep through anything. Time to pull out the big guns...Lj snatched the pillow off Tweener’s head and with a swing of his arm brought it back down hard onto Tweener’s head.

A disorienting moment later, Lj found himself flat on the bed, a wild-eyed Tweener half on top of him. Tweener was breathing hard and trembling slightly. He stared at Lj’s face for a moment, then his eyes seemed to focus. He blinked a few times, then scrambled off Lj.

“What the hell?” Tweener cried, still trembling.

“Were you even sleeping?” Lj asked, still lying on the bed.

“Yes, and you scared the shit out of me!” Tweener took a deep breath and ran his fingers back through his hair. “Sorry about that, bro,” he said awkwardly.

“No big deal.” Lj said, pushing himself into a sitting position against the headboard. 

“I’m just jumpy, you know?” 

Lj laughed. “Actually, you’re not usually.” 

Tweener wouldn't meet Lj’s eyes. “Just don’t grab me when I’m sleeping.”

“I didn’t grab you.” Lj pointed out. “I hit you with a pillow.”

“You know what I mean.” Tweener muttered. “It’s just after Fox River, and all that stuff. When he...” Tweener trailed off.

“Hey,” Lj said softly, reaching out his hadn and laying it tentatively on Tweener’s arm. “Forget about it. I won’t do it again. I'm sorry.” Lj could feel Tweener still trembling under his hand.

BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG! BANG BANG BANG!

Both boys jumped. Lj turned to look at Tweener, who had slid closer to him when the noise had startled the boys. They both laughed awkwardly.

“What the hell was that?” Tweener asked, after clearing his throat.

“No idea,” Lj replied. He inhaled deeply through his nose. Had Tweener always smelled this good?

BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG! BANG BANG BANG!

“Theodore,” Abruzzi grunted. At the sound of his name escaping the mob bosses lips, the Alabamian began to pound harder into the man underneath him. He had both his hands braced on the headboard, using it to give his lithe body leverage to drive up to the hilt into John Abruzzi. “Theodore!” Abruzzi growled again, this time it sounded more like a warning.

“What?” T-Bag gasped.

“Let go of the headboard. You’re making too much noise.”

“So?” T-Bag grunted.

BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG! BANG BANG BANG!

“Sink will kill you if the boy hears us.”

“Almost...there...just...” T-Bag began to pound harder into the other man's tight body, the thought of the whole house hearing them exciting him even more. The thought of Lincoln bursting in, all angry and snarling...

John arched his back, moaning under the assault by the smaller man. He didn't know why Linc cared anyway, the boy had to already know what was going on all around him. If he didn't, the kid was dumber than he thought...

T-Bag moaned as Abruzzi started to push back against him. T-Bag now had Lj on his mind. Lj on his hands and knees, Lj’s body writhing as T-Bag pounded his cock into the boy, Lj crying out as as T-Bag ripped into his body...

T-Bag almost screamed out loud at the force with which his orgasm tore through his body. He bucked wildly, deep, guttural growls coming from his throat. A moment later, Abruzzi was moaning through his own release, his sticky seed coating his stomach and the blankets beneath him. Both men collapsed on the bed, sweaty and short of breath.

T-Bag tried to snuggle in against Abruzzi’s side, without being too obvious about what he was doing. Abruzzi noticed this odd display of affection, but was too dazed and exhausted to put forth the effort to tease the other man. Since they had been settled in Panama, T-Bag had taken to try and be snuggly after sex. The whole thing unnerved Abruzzi, but he had to admit he had been craving the tender contact as well.

 

Abruzzi smiled drowsily and T-Bag trailed his fingers up and down Abruzzi’s arm.

“Think the boy heard us?” He asked sleepily. 

Abruzzi snapped fully awake. “You were thinking about him!”

“Who?”  
“Lincoln’s boy!” Abruzzi snapped, slapping T-Bag’s hand away.

“I was not!”

“I know you Theodore, and you were.” Abruzzi stated flatly. “And I want you to know that it is never going to happen again. If I even have a shadow of a feeling that you are thinking of that kid while we are in bed, I will never let you within 50 feet of me again. Are we clear?”

T-Bag studied the other man’s face. Did Abruzzi not realize he couldn’t help it? That sometimes, as hard as he tried, he just couldn’t keep such thoughts from invading his brain? The question he had was why did Abruzzi even care? T-Bag thought Abruzzi was just in this for the fuck, but maybe not...did this mean he actually...?

“I promise.” T-bag blurted.

“I don’t care if...what?” Abruzzi faltered mid-sentence.

“Never again. Scout’s honor.” 

It was Abruzzi’s turn to stare at T-Bag. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Abruzzi continued to stare, studying the other man harder. “C’mon.” T-Bag said, climbing out of bed and pulling on a rumpled pair of jeans. “I need some coffee.” 

Abruzzi followed suit, still confused and even more unnerved.

 

“I think it’s stopped.” Lj whispered. Tweener nodded in agreement. There had been silence in the house for at least 5 minutes. “Do you think Abruzzi killed him?” Lj asked, with a hint of a smile.

“Maybe.” Tweener whispered back, something the sounded suspiciously like hope in his voice.

“You’re horrible.”

“I’m optimistic.” Lj and Tweener stared at each other for a moment. “Why are we whispering?” Tweener added. Lj dissolved into a fit of giggles, burying his face in Tweener’s shoulder.

Lj’s laughter faded as he felt Tweener stiffen at the contact. Lj lifted his head, looking into Tweener’s eyes which were only inches from his own.

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Lj stuttered. 

Then Tweener leaned forward swiftly, pressing his lips to Lj’s. It was a split second of contact, then Tweener pulled back as suddenly as he had moved in. Lj stared at the other boy, his eyes wide. Tweener had turned a deep shade of red, and was biting his lip nervously. “Lj, I know...” and then Lj was grabbing him roughly by the back of the neck, smothering the rest of Tweener’s words with a bruising, clumsy kiss.

Tweener went rigid again, but relaxed into the kiss after only a few moments. The kiss was clumsy and sloppy, all of Lj’s pent up lust brought forth by the heat and the passion of the moment. Tweener leaned farther into Lj, placing a hand on Lj’s thigh to brace himself. Lj’s skin burned with the touch, the feel of someone else’s hand on his body. He wanted to feel that touch unhindered by clothes and fabric. Lj moaned into Tweener’s mouth as he felt the other boy’s hand slide further up his leg, closer to the aching hardness begging to be touched, be caressed, be sheathed in the heat of...

The door was opening and both boys flew away from each other as if they really had been burned by their forbidden touches. As Lj’s eyes fell on Sucre standing in the doorway, he mentally cursed the Puerto Rican with every vile and nasty word and name he could think of in his present state.


End file.
